


【原耽】【bdsm预警】忤逆

by Cindy_yao



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_yao/pseuds/Cindy_yao
Summary: 公司隐形富二代后辈x沉默寡言前辈的故事ooc预警（自己ooc自己系列）刚拿驾照开车不稳⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄名字随便起的，开车嘛，爽就完了





	【原耽】【bdsm预警】忤逆

第一章

深夜，淮海市。

这里是距离市中心最远的郊区，周边十里除了大片绿地没有任何基础设施——没有超市，没有商场，没有医院，距离最近的地铁站走路三十分钟。在这种荒郊野岭的地方却突兀地坐落着数十座独立建造的花园洋房，每一栋的价格都足以让一个工薪家庭的所有人不吃不喝工作到退休。而这样看上去性价比超低的别墅却在开盘时售卖火爆，甚至一度让那些有钱没地方花的阔少公子哥儿抢破了脑袋。除了知名设计师设计，五星级管家服务这些作为基础卖点之外，完美的隐私性和原生态的环境让大批有钱人趋之若鹜。大明星们想在这里躲个懒自不必说，最重要的是用它来金屋藏娇可再合适不过了。虽然这片别墅区才建成没多久，“铜雀台”的外号已经叫的响亮。

在名为“四季晶园”的别墅区28号，暧昧的喘息声被牢牢地封在了厚重的窗帘后面。

师怿宸无助地坐在椅子上。他的双手绕过椅背交叠着被捆在身后，双腿也被打开分别用红色的细绳拴在椅子腿上。从一个小时之前他就坐在这里，仿佛玩具般任由他的主人欣赏玩弄，腿间的阳物早已高高翘起，顶端不断地淌着透明的粘液。一下，只要一下触碰，他就可以得到极致的快乐。

由于双眼被黑色的丝绸盖住，他只能凭借耳朵判断他的主人现在的动向。师怿宸越来越焦躁不安，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着释放，可惜他的主人似乎没有这么快放过他的打算。时间一分一秒地流逝，他的下身因为迟迟得不到爱抚而逐渐有疲软的趋势，而就在此时，那双给予了他无尽快乐和痛苦的手又覆了上来。

“看看我们的小可怜，又要低头了呢。”黎闻昱咬着师怿宸的耳朵，用手在他的性器上滑动，不时往耳朵里轻轻吹气，“这样弄是不是很有感觉？喜欢吗？”一边说着一边满意地看着师怿宸不住地颤抖。尽管没有听到回答，耳边不住的呻吟声已经给了他答案。随着喘息声越来越急促，手掌下的身体也越来越紧绷，黎闻昱知道他的小狗快要高潮了，而他也在这个时候松开了握着性器的手，嘴唇也同样离开了耳朵。看着师怿宸急躁扭动着的身体，黎闻昱眯起眼睛笑了。“不乖哦。小狗想要射精的话，要和主人说什么？”

师怿宸此时已经听不进任何声音，满脑子只有想要释放这一个念头。然而听见主人的问话，还是下意识地有了反应：“求求您，让我射…！”并且敏感地发现自己的下身因为这句话又兴奋地颤了颤。然而他等到的只有一句冷酷的回答：“不可以。小狗刚才没有回答主人的问话，主人不同意让小狗射出来。”

刚才…哪句话？师怿宸迷茫了起来，刚刚自己因为太过沉溺于欲望里，完全没有听见有问话。

就算蒙着眼睛，黎闻昱一看师怿宸的神色就知道他刚才根本什么都没听进去。刻意冷了他一会，黎闻昱才重新上前，手指不紧不慢地在对方腹肌上滑动，偶尔像弹钢琴一样在上面轻轻敲击。黎闻昱相当满意手底下腹肌坚实而有弹性的触感，所以他经常疑惑为什么师怿宸会对着自己的腹肌露出沮丧的表情，也毫不理解为什么他会觉得健美先生一样的身材才更好看————都已经是个gay了，审美能力为什么还是和直男没有区别呢？

“主人刚刚在问你，喜欢这样吗？”贴在耳边的呢喃激起了一阵战栗，半边身体都仿佛一起麻痹了似的。那双有魔力的手不知何时又从腹部转移到了下半身，用最令人欲罢不能的力量在柱体上徘徊流连。师怿宸几乎要被这力道激得落下泪来，刚刚那句恳求已经突破了自己羞耻的极限，接下来的回答相比之下就简单了一些。“喜欢…”师怿宸点头，又用蚊呐般的声音红着脸答话。

从一个沉默寡言的人嘴里得到这样的答案显然给予了黎闻昱极大的快感，而他却好似还不满意，继续在师怿宸耳边逼问：“你喜欢什么？”

“喜欢…主人摸我的阴茎。”

“谁的阴茎？”

“小…小狗的阴茎……”在手指和言语的反复刺激之下，师怿宸又开始扭动起来。他的阴茎仿佛要炸裂一般硬到发痛，然而他依然没有得到射精的允准：“求求您…主人，求求您…”而黎闻昱也在此时加快了手上的速度，并适时地抛出最后一个问题，“小狗是谁家的小狗，嗯？乖，说出来就让你射。”

“是…是主人家的小狗啊……啊……！”话音还没落下，师怿宸就感觉一股尖锐的电流从脚尖一路窜到脊背，接着整个下半身浸透在了强烈的酥麻感里没了力气。他紧闭着双眼，顾不得羞耻大声呻吟着，身体随之间歇性地颤抖。不知过了多久，他才从这种巨大的快感中缓过神来，明白自己刚刚射了精，并且他很快就惊恐地发现他主人的手并没有停：“不…不要……！”

“嗯？我听见了什么？我的小狗在和我说不要？我可不记得他有说不要的权利。”黎闻昱从椅子后俯下身，以一种环抱的姿势按住师怿宸不断挣扎的身体，同时并没有停下撸动的手，“看来我们要多加一会了，不然小狗怎么能得到教训呢？”

“我知道错了，我错了……！主人，求求您…求…”刚刚高潮过的器官显然并不能承受这种刺激，更不用说黎闻昱还专门摩擦敏感的头部和冠状沟。师怿宸又痛又爽，时而忍不住大笑，身体用尽全部力气想要摆脱那双如影随形的手，然而仍被绳索和黎闻昱的胳膊牢牢捆在椅子上。

过了大概一两分钟，黎闻昱终于大发慈悲：“还有十秒，乖——十……九………”黎闻昱边摸边倒数，再倒数到二的时候恶劣地一笑，“二………三………”

眼看数字越来越大，师怿宸吓坏了，拼命地摇头，“不”字还没说出来就被压了回去，只能恳求，“求求您，主人啊哈…”

黎闻昱慢悠悠地数到四，才接着往回继续倒数，在数完一之后果然立刻停了手，一边揉了揉师怿宸的头顶一边低头动手拆掉师怿宸身上的绳索。在把脚上的绳索也拆干净之后，黎闻昱把师怿宸抱起来放到一旁的沙发上，自己也在一旁贴着坐下，严严实实地搂着师怿宸并把他眼睛上的丝绸解开，然后立刻用手挡住师怿宸的眼睛，让他慢慢适应房间里的光线。他不停地在师怿宸唇边和脸颊亲吻，偶尔咬一咬敏感的耳朵，然后慢慢把手松开，一下一下抚摸师怿宸的脊背：“乖小狗，是不是又偷偷去健身房了？马上就要按不住你了。”

师怿宸整个人都缩在黎闻昱怀里，脸颊挨着黎闻昱的胸口，手指眷恋地抓着黎闻昱的衣角，听见头顶的调笑忍不住小声反驳：“一周三次…最近腹肌都不明显了……”说到这就被黎闻昱瞪了一眼，“你要是敢练成强森我就立刻把你丢出去。”然而看见师怿宸明显被吓到的眼神他又忍不住心软，“好了好了，你最乖了，主人抱你去洗澡。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不确定有没有后续了ry


End file.
